Princess
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: This is my first MS fic, so please be nice. Actually this is my first Without a Trace fic. Pure, sweet fluff. If not, it's implied... Review! Please! Set after Sam gets shot at the end of Season 1.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is my first Without A Trace fic. So, no flames please! I have recently finished Season 1(yeah, yeah) so you won't find any spoilers here! Enjoy, and review!!

**Chapter 1**

_This is set at the last episode of Season 1 when Sam got shot in the leg when she was held hostage in a bookstore along with 6 other people by the man whose wife was killed in the 9/11._

Sam's POV

I looked at Martin as he walked up to me while I was being lifted into the ambulance on my stretcher.

"Hey," he said gently.

I burst into tears. I could have done a better job! I screwed the whole thing! It was my fault!

"Hey, hey," he said again, but this time in a softer voice. He gently pushed the hair out of my face. I felt tingly there.

"This wasn't your fault, okay?" he seemed to realize he was not supposed to be touching my forehead (I didn't really mind, though) and he pulled his had away awkwardly.

This caused me to let out a small sob. He was clearly panicking. He had never had to deal with a crying lunatic before, I was sure.

They carried me into the ambulance. "See ya later, princess," he said.

I could only glare.

In the hospital…

Martin's POV

I had decided to pay Samantha a visit in the hospital to see how she was. I had no idea why I'd also bought like, a gazillion multi-colored flowers before that.

I walked in to her room and said "Hey, princess," to see Jack standing closer to her bed then was considered strictly professional. "Am I interrupting something?" I asked without thinking.

They stared at me for about two seconds before crying out "NO!"

"Because I can leave, you know." I was grinning uncontrollably now. It wasn't even funny.

"Bye, Sam," said Jack before walking off, but not before brushing past me and shooting me a significant glance.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I am going to murder you Martin Fitzgerald! That was so unnecessarily embarrassing!" she snarled once Jack had left.

"Oh, that's like the cherry on top of the cake of death threats I'm receiving at the moment, I'm sure!"

She gave me a dirty look. I looked around the room and shoved the flowers towards her, unsure of how to present them to her.

She stared up at me for a second. Her expression softened. "Oh, Martin! Thank you! They're beautiful!"

"You're welcome. So how do you feel?"

"Have you ever been beaten senseless by a fat, drunk man called Trevor, and then used as a bouncy castle for an obese hippogriff, and then been given a full-body massage from a bad-tempered porcupine with samurai knives attached to its paws, and then run laps constantly until even your teeth are tired?"

"No, but neither have you."

"Well, I feel like it…"

I grinned.

Just then, the nurse came in. "Come on, get out! She needs to rest! Come some other time!" she shooed me out.

"See ya later, Princess!"

"Bye! And stop calling me princess!"

"Whatever you say, _princess._"

The nurse rolled her eyes. "Are you five years old? For goodness' sake! Get out!"

I grinned and turned around to walk away.

_So…REVIEW!_

P.S. The hippogriff-Trevor-bouncy-castle phrase is accredited to The Falling Moon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A month after Sam was released from the hospital…

"Okay, here's the vic's profile. Name: Alexis Gardner, job: clinical doctor, disappeared yesterday in the Bronx at 10am. Danny, Viv, I want you to talk to the family, see if you can think of anyone who would want to hurt her. Martin, Sam, check out her clinic, talk to people. I'll check out the scene." Said Jack, briefly.

They nodded and split up.

"I've never been too fond of the doctor's." remarked Martin.

Sam rolled her eyes. Internally she thought he looked kind of like a two-year-old, but she didn't say anything.

"Martin and Sammy, sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-"

Danny was very rudely (in his opinion) cut off by Vivian, who told him to shut up.

"Aw, come on! You don't see it?"

"Um," Viv pretended to look thoughtful. "No."

"They are so obviously in love!"

"Uh, huh, Danny, here's a dollar; why don't you go buy yourself a lollipop?"

Danny just grinned.

"Hey, dude!" called Danny after that case was solved.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go out for a drink. We need to have some mano-a-mano."

"Um… O…kay. I suppose. Why not?"

"Good."

Later that night…

"Martin."

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something."

"No need to say anything. I already know."

"I am not gay you moron."

"Oh, okay. What is it then?"

"This is serious, okay?"

"Yeah."

"You cannot tell anyone I told you this, okay?"

"Yes, yes."

"This is sensitive, too."

"Danny."

"Okay, okay! Here goes: Samantha…"

"If you don't hurry up, I'll shoot you."

"Is completely and totally in --king love with you."

Martin spat his drink out on Danny in shock. "What?"

"I said: Samantha, Sammy, is head-over-heels in love with you."

"What have you been smoking, Danny?"

"Cocaine." He replied sarcastically.

"Ah, not heroine? I'm surprised."

"Hmph. Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you?"

"Do I WHAT?"

"Do you like her too, man?"

"Why does my love life suddenly interest you so much?"

"Cos this is SAMANTHA."

"Um. Okay."

"Dude."

"Besides, I thought she was dating Jack."

"SHHHHHHH. That's against the rules."

"Since when has Jack been one to follow rules?"

"Still. What if _they _hear us?"

"Danny, you're being paranoid."

"Don't change the subject."

"Okay. What gave you the idea Samantha likes me?"

"She's always looking at you."

"You know what, Danny? I disagree. You can think what you like. I have to go now."

Martin got up to leave. Danny didn't stop him.

_Okay, so, how'd ya find it? Here in S'pore, I suppose people would call it 'extra' which is local slang for unnecessary and irrelevant. I'm not really sure how else to describe it… anyway, please give me your honest opinion by REVIEWING!!_

_TheQueenOfMischief _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"DANNY!" yelled Sam.

"What?" he said in an innocent voice.

"_Where_ is it?"

'Where is what, Samantha, dearest?"

"You _know what I'm talking about."_

By now, Martin, Jack and Vivian were staring at them in amusement.

"Come here." She grabbed the front of his coat and started to drag him away.

"Hey! That's Armani! I have a lawyer! This is assault! And…and harassment!"

"Shut up."

"I'm wounded."

She snorted.

"Where IS IT?"

"Um, I might be able to help you if you tell me what you're looking for."

"MY DI-JOURNAL. You… stupid… potato!"

"If I'm such a stupid potato, I can't help you with your 'journal', now can I?"

"Danny."

"Would you by any chance happen to be talking about _this _diary?" he pulled out a black book with nothing on the cover.

"YES! Gimme!" she made a grab, but Danny held it right out of her reach.

"Dude." Martin had walked up to the two.

"Yeah?" Danny was grinning.

"Give the lady her book."

"You're no fun anymore, man."

Martin reached up and snatched the book from Danny's hands.

Samantha gave him a grateful look and held out her hand.

He looked at her like she was crazy.

"I require payment." He opened the book.

"That's my Martin!" Danny grinned and high fived him, while craning his neck to see the book.

"Dear Diary," said Martin, trying not to laugh.

Samantha appeared to be throwing a fit.

Jack and Viv had stopped bothering to pretend they weren't paying attention.

"Today was terrible," continued Danny.

"What's 'OMG'?" asked Martin naively.

Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Order…of the Macaroni Graffiti!" cried Danny suddenly.

"Okay, I am not going to comment on that." Said Jack, flashing a rare smile.

"GIVE IT BACK!" screeched Samantha, rather uncharacteristically.

"FINE. Keep the damned book. See if I give a bloody piece of s..t. You effing bastards. Why don't you go and hump a wall or something?" she stalked off.

Everyone's jaw dropped. It was not because they were angry cos she had said it to them, but because she said it at all. She was normally so calm. She was really agitated.

"Sam! Wait!" called Martin, running after her.

"Who knew women were so…weird?" remarked Danny after a while.

"It's not called being weird. It's being sensitive, you moron. And 'OMG' does not me order of the…macaroni graffiti, it means Oh My God."

"What? What happened?" asked Danny, concerned.

"No, it means 'oh my god'! God."

"Oh… Wait. You expect me to believe that? Then what's VPL supposed to mean? Visible Panty Line? Yeah, right."

Vivian gave him a long, hard look.

"Sam! Wait up!" Martin called after her.

Despite not wanting to, she stopped and waited for him to catch up with her before resuming her brisk walk. She touched her cheek to ease an itch, to find wetness. God, no. Not in front of him.

"I'm sorry. I should have made Danny give it back to you. We were just having some fun."

"Well maybe next time you should think about people's feeling before your own pleasure and amusement."

"Here," he gave the book to her.

"We didn't know it would bug you so much."

"It did. And now you know. So go away."

"Come on. Don't do that, Princess."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT."

"Why is a girl never allowed privacy?"

"I dunno," he said, thinking she wanted an answer.

"By the way, you have nice handwriting. Especially the stars on your 'I's instead of dots."

She blushed. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"Friends?" he stuck out a hand.

"How old are you?" she retorted, before hugging him. "Friends don't shake."

He only smiled.

_Nice? I know it's kinda short and all, but REVIEW! As irrelevant and pathetic as the last chappie, I suppose…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"She's in love with Martin; you know that, right, Jack? Jack?"

"Yes, I know. Let her. I'm too old for her, anyway (A/N My thoughts exactly!!)."

"Come on, Jack, don't beat yourself up!" Vivian tried.

He just shook his head. They all knew Jack loved Samantha. But apparently, as Danny was quick to blurt out, she loved Martin. Of course, a part of her always did and would love Jack. But the rest of her affections were towards Martin.

"What?" asked Martin as he walked in the office. Samantha was late. For some reason. Everyone was staring at him. Especially Jack, with those beady eyes of his.

"Why is everyone staring at me?"

No one responded, but they went back to their work. Martin went back to work too. Work AKA reading a book.

Samantha walked in rather stiffly, and everyone looked up to stare at her, too. "What?"

Martin looked up at her too, but he didn't stare. Instead, he gave her a small smile, saying 'I don't know why, but they stared at me too. Just sit down and pretend nothing happened. They'll go back to work.'

She beamed at them all. "Hi to you guys, too!"

Martin hid his laugh behind his book.

&

"Anyone want coffee? I'm getting some."

"I'll have some," said Vivian. "Thanks, Martin."

"Me!! Pick me!" Danny had returned to his usual self.

"Okay. Jack?"

"No thanks."

"Sam?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks anyway."

"Alrighty then."

Martin spun around on his chair and got up.

Ten seconds later, Sam got up. When everyone looked at her, she said "Bathroom." And went off.

But where Sam went was far from the bathroom. She ran straight to the coffee machine. Martin was there.

"Martin?"

"Oh, hey. What're you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to be in the bathroom."

"Uh…huh."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Talk away."

"Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Um. You…don't want to know."

"Wait, you mean you do?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me."

"Um, that would be a bit embarrassing. For both of us."

"Why? What? What is it?"

"You really want to know?" he looked pained.

"YES."

"Okay. Here goes:" he bent over to whisper in her ear. "They all think that we're completely, and totally in love."

She stared at him. And stared. And stared.

"What?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"_What?_ But we're not in love!"

"I know."

"But then…"

"Danny."

"I'm going to kill that arsehole."

"Aw, come on! I'm not that bad!" he pouted.

She realized what she had said meant and blushed. "No, no, no, no! I didn't mean that you're not loveable! I'm sure you are very…er-"

"Sam," he grinned. "Relax. I was joking."

"Oh, um, right!" she was now completely red.

He smiled again.

"Come on, we should go. They'll wonder where we've disappeared to."

She blushed harder.

They went off.

Martin went in first. "Coffee delivery!" he said and handed out the cups.

A moment later, Samantha walked in, beaming away.

Martin grinned and winked at her when no-one was looking.

&


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Sammy? Oh, Princess?" drawled Danny.

"Danny!"

"Yes, my pumpkin Princess?"

"Stop calling me that."

"But Martin calls you Princess."

"Martin's Martin. You're you."

"Well, I did not know that!"

"Shut up."

"Whatever you say, dearest Princess."

"Whatever. What is it you wanted to talk to me about, anyway?"

"Well, Jack told me to tell you that he had told me to tell you to meet him."

"Um, you mean, Jack wants to meet me?"

"Yes."

"Couldn't you have just said that?"

"Would that be any fun now, Sammy?"

"You loser."

"Fine. Be that way."

"I'm going to see Jack."

&

"Hi, Jack." Said Sam, slipping into his office.

"Hey," he smiled at her.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" she asked, slightly awkwardly.

"I just called you to say, that… I'm getting back together with my wife."

Her face was blank. What wife? She thought. Then she remembered. Her face broke into a smile. "That's great Jack! Oh, gosh, I'm so happy for you!" she _was _happy for him! She didn't really ever think of Jack as more than a brother.

Just then, before Jack could respond, her phone rang. She slid in open and looked at the name. She smiled apologetically at Jack. "Sorry, I have to take this. Bye!" she hurried out of the room and opened her phone. "Hi, Sandra!" she said on her way out into the phone.

He smiled back at her after she left. "Bye, Sammy,"

&

"So, Marty," said Danny.

Martin stubbornly refused to respond to that ridiculous nickname.

"Martin."

"Yes?" Martin looked up innocently as if he had just realized that Danny was in the room.

"Have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Have you gotten together with her yet?"

"Danny. Somehow, I doubt that's going to happen. She likes Jack, remember?"

"Jack's getting back together with his wife."

"What? How do you know?" chorused Vivian and Martin together.

"I may or may not have overheard and/or eavesdropped onto someone's conversation."

"Danny."

"Okay, okay. I OVERHEARD."

"Good."

"So, do you think you have a chance?"

"No."

"Danny, leave the poor man alone." Said Vivian sternly.

Martin shot her a grateful look.

"Give them some time. It'll happen, sooner or later."

Martin's jaw dropped. "Vivian! I thought you were on my side!"

"Sorry, lover-boy. I really do think you're meant to be together."

"But, but, that's not even _allowed!" _

"So?"

Martin became quiet and continued doing his work. When Sam came in, he didn't even look up to smile/stare. He was too busy thinking.

&


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sam walked down the road that night, her hands in the pockets of her black knee-length coat with white piping.

"Hey," said a voice behind her that for some reason, always made her smile.

"Hi, Martin," she smiled and waited for him to catch up.

"Why're you going home so late?"

"Too much work," she mumbled and rubbed a hand against her forehead.

"Hey, Princess, don't get stressed." He smiled comfortingly.

She smiled up at him for a moment.

"Wait, you're not yelling at me."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Cos I called you Princess?"

"I think I'm starting to warm up to it." She grinned.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a little half-squeeze/hug and smiled. "That's my girl."

For a moment she felt like turning to face him, and giving him a big hug. (A/N well, actually, I felt like making her do that, but then I realized it wouldn't exactly be socially acceptable…)

So, instead, she just leaned gently against him as he walked her home.

He was a bit surprised, but didn't exactly mind. Well, he didn't mind at all.

&

The next day…

Martin looked up and smiled at Sam as she walked in, looking flustered, like she always did in the morning.

"See?" said Viv, knowingly. "Told ya it would happen."

Danny smiled just as knowingly back.

Martin and Sam looked blank.

They later decided to ignore them. They were clearly mentally unstable.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

"Sam?" asked Martin, later that night, as they walked home together again. They were just reaching Sam's apartment block.

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

He turned her around by the shoulders to face him.

"What is it?" she asked, curiously.

He looked straight into her eyes a bit nervously and then leaned over…

And kissed her.

Her eyes widened in surprise momentarily but she soon closed them and melted into him.

He was barely touching her- only where his hands rested on her shoulders- yet she felt so warm, like she had just drank hot chocolate.

Her arms encircled his waist and she kissed back.

Thankfully, it was late at night and no one really saw them.

They broke off and Martin looked deep into Samantha's eyes. "I've wanted to do that for some time now." He admitted.

She smiled and said "Remind me to do that more often, would you?" before tiptoeing and kissing him again.

"Of course," he whispered and hugged her tight.

"You should go home now, Sam, it's getting late." He murmured into her ear after a while, sad that she would have to leave.

"Mmm-hmm." She said into his shoulder. "Okay," she was feeling a bit sleepy. Martin was so warm and she could just snuggle into him and- she woke up suddenly. He was moving hair out of her face. He laughed softly when he saw how tired she looked.

"Come on," he said and led her up to her apartment.

She was fully awake now. "Will you stay with me tonight, Martin?" she asked.

"Um, sure thing Princess."

She led him to the sofa and he sat down and pulled her down with him. They both half-sat-half-lay down. She snuggled comfortably into his 

arms and went to sleep. He stayed up for a bit, stroking her hair, but soon, he went to sleep, too…

_How was it? I was writing the fluff feeling slightly gooey on the inside, but you guys probably won't, cos it's pretty lame. ____ Anyway, please review!! It'll really make my day!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_TheQueenOfMischief_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sam woke up unusually early the next morning.

She felt strangely happy.

Today wasn't the same monotonous day she did every day.

She looked around.

Why was she on her sofa? She turned around and saw Martin, sitting near her, watching her.

"Morning, Princess. Did you miss me?" he was grinning with mock-arrogance.

She smiled back. "How could I not?" she got up and kissed him. He tasted like coffee.

"I love you," she murmured. It was true. She hadn't been sure yesterday, but she did love Martin.

"Me, too," he whispered back, completely honestly.

They just sat there for a while until Martin said, "Come on, we should go,"

She nodded. He lifted her up into his arms like a baby. She squeaked.

He laughed silently and kissed her again.

They got freshened up and left for work.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

They decided on their way there to not tell anyone, yet. They passed through work in a daze that day. Everything just seemed so unreal.

They often exchanged tiny smiles. Thankfully, the rest of their busy-body team remained blissfully unaware because the case they were working on was a tough one.

Martin and Sam were once again teamed up to search the Vic's office.

"Hi," said Sam, blushing slightly.

"Hiya," he replied cheerfully.

They both looked at each other momentarily, then burst into laughter.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

"Wanna come over to my place today?" asked Martin to Sam, later that day.

"Sure!" she smiled brightly.

"Great." He grinned back, leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Sam's POV

That's kinda what I love best about Martin. He's so gentle. He isn't all over me, like my other boyfriends.

General POV

They chatted as they walked home together that evening hand in hand, shoulder to shoulder.

They didn't go to Samantha's flat this time. They went to Martin's.

"Welcome," he announced with mock-grandness and a flourish. "To my humble abode."

"Wow, look at the view!" she exclaimed. She went straight to the large window on the side. Martin came to stand next to her and peer out the window himself.

They stood there for a while until Martin said, "Come on, you want some dinner? Or, as it would be, a midnight snack?"

"Okay." She replied.

"Unfortunately, I seem to be unable to cook _toast _without burning it to a crisp, so I'll need some help." He admitted.

She laughed. "No problem! Though I have to warn you, in school, which was the last time I cooked anything, properly, I mean, my lasagna blew up the whole room."

He twitched. "You really don't want to know what happened to mine…"

She giggled.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, People! This isn't a real chapter. SORRY! But, I really don't know what to do next. So, I wanted to ask for some help from you awesome people!!

What should I do next?

Make Martin propose

What do I do then?

Get married and end it

Something else (please specify)

Make them tell the rest

How?

Make Jack overreact?

Make Danny hyperactive

Make Vivian tell Danny to shut up (not exactly an option…)

End it now

Why? Don't you like it??

Something else you had on mind

Please specify!

I will credit everyone who helped me out here! I know it's not much, but, it's all _I _can do, I s'pose. But! I will check out all your stories and REVIEW like nuts! Kay? Thanks a lot, you guys! I love you! You're the best-est-est-est EVER!

TheQueenOfMischief


End file.
